


Worlds Collide

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), James Bond (Craig movies), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Incomplete, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: While doing some long term work at the WE Hong Kong offices, Tim finds himself swept up in a spy game in which he is apparently a pawn. Now he has to navigate through this mess without revealing his secret identity to the hapless spy trying to “rescue” him.Or: 007’s best lead in a complex mission involving enemy spies, drug cartels, and eco-terrorists is the hapless Timothy Drake-Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. However, as the mission progresses, it becomes apparent that there is more to Wayne than meets the eyes.





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: NOVEMBER 27, 2012

The basic idea is that Tim is in Hong Kong, working at the WE offices there during the day and working with Cass at night as Red Robin.

Unfortunately, some people are not taking kindly to his presence in Hong Kong. Tim finds himself embroiled in politics of various sorts. He navigates the situation well, since he is his mother’s son. But it seems that his job at WE is becoming just as hazardous to his health, if not more so, than his job as Red Robin.

Meanwhile, James Bond is on a mission and that mission leads him right to the political turmoil in Hong Kong. And guess who is right in the middle of that mess?

James is pretty subtle, but Tim wasn’t born yesterday. Oracle tells him who James is and Tim decides to keep out of it.

Unfortunately, James doesn’t know how to give up and manages to be there when someone tries to kidnap/attack/kill Tim.

Tim manages to become a key to the mission’s success, so Bond won’t let him out of sight. Obviously, in true spy film fashion they managed to get captured anyway. Tim is stuck playing the helpless civilian. A truly grating experience, but one that he has a lot of experience with.

James gets them out of the situation and into a bigger one, as it turns out that the people out to get Tim and who were also a danger to England, happened to be working for Ra’s al Ghul.

Ra’s is his usual self, which leads James to make all sorts of incorrect (or possibly correct) assumptions about Tim’s relationship with Ra’s. (He would totally read the situation as Tim being some kind of damsel in distress who got in too deep, like some of the typical Bond Girls.)

Tim finally gets fed up with pretending to be a civilian and saves both himself and 007. (He’s been trying to help subtly from the beginning, but now things are serious. He hadn’t known Ra’s was involved at first.) James is bemused and intrigued by the shift in Tim’s personality.

And you know, cue fun action sequence where they defeat Ra’s and blow up his bases while bantering wittily. (Possibly flirting with each other, because why not.) (Cass needs to get involved in this somehow. Maybe she was waiting in the wings until Tim decided to blow his cover?)

After the fact, Tim’s pretty sure his cover is blown. But James just assumes he is some kind of spy? (Maybe? It’s more believable than him being a superhero.)

That’s about as much as I’ve got, bunny wise. Though I do want a scene where James meets Cass and she possibly beats him in a fight/spar/thing. And I think I’d also like a scene where Tim finds himself at MI6. He would probably be interrogated, but perhaps the threat of Ra’s cuts that short. Oh, and Tim interacting with Q. That would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
